galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Parano
"I'm gonna gouge your eyeballs out...then I'll implant my circuits into your EMPTY SOCKETS!" ''- Parano'' Parano (パラノ) is one of the Last Galerians and is known for his sadistic tendencies. He is a brutal person whose appearance is reflective of his insane personality. Examples of this include his high-pitched voice and enjoyment of the sight of blood. Very skilled with knives, Parano has the ability to replace people's eyes with circuits to manipulate them at will. His other abilities include his inhuman agility and the power to control electricity and use it as a weapon. He is voiced by Gary Michaels in English and by Omasu Hosoi in Japanese. He is first seen in a security camera and is fought by Rion Steiner in the military base hanger. Before revealing himself to Rion, his robots stun him with rings that shoot electricity throughout his body. Rion defeats him much to Parano's surprise and disappears in a flash of light. Parano is later seen again criticizing Ash for not killing Rion after having their first encounter in the uranium refinery. Ash suggests to Parano to go after Rion himself in a perhaps somewhat challenging tone. Parano, angered by Ash's words, pulls his knife to Ash's neck and declares that he'll kill him before Rion. Spider then asks Parano to leave Ash alone because he might have a good plan. Parano lunges at Spider and tells him to stay out of their conversation and returns his knife to Ash, asking him what is he hiding. Nitro then laughs at Parano, amused by the whole thing. He turns toward her with a sadistic face and asks her if she finds anything funny. She tells Parano to "just slice him" but follows up with the fact that he can't because he isn't brave enough. He is then later fought again by Rion and is once again defeated. He then returns to the others ashamed and in fear of his life, all the while being lectured by Ash. Spider, despite being mistreated by Parano, defends him and tells Ash to leave him alone. He also says that he thought the Last Galerians were all supposed to be friends, something that catches the attention of Nitro, if only in a slight glance. Parano begs the leader to give him another chance but Ash refuses, saying that he even feared Rion at one point. Ash aims his gun to Parano's head and fires it, seemingly killing him. Spider becomes shocked at what just happened and asks him as to what he did to Parano. No response is given, only an evil smirk and expression. During the final confrontation between Ash and Rion in the virtual world, Parano emerges from Ash with the rest of the Last Galerians, saying that he is a creation of Ash's desire to destroy the weak part of his personality. This could explain his hostile personality and his love of killing. This fact also explains the meaning of the Anger password used in the Mushroom Tower and is the first letter of Ash's name (the others being Sadness and Hate). This revelation, along with the ones brought by Spider and Nitro, cause Ash to attempt to kill himself with his weapon but is instead only made stronger and consumes Dorothy as well. It is assumed what remained of Parano vanished with the rest of the Last Galerians after Ash is defeated and when both Rion and Ash were deleted by Pat ten years later. Gallery article_post_width_open-uri20120223-24885-11f83ek.jpeg|Parano with his signature knives and robot servents as he is first encountered by Rion in the airport hanger. This is shortly before showing off with his knife twirling skills. gare_r_para03.jpg|Parano again, before saying that he'll gouge out Rion's eyes and replace them with circuits. 40546821.jpg|Parano in the airport terminal much later. Before facing him, he tells Rion that he's "really gonna screw around with your (Rion's) pulpy brains." 40546824.jpg|Parano in the airpoint terminal again with his knives drawn once more. After showing off again with his blades, he plans to "mess you (Rion) up good." 40546822.jpg|Parano petrified and ashamed after his second defeat at the hands of Rion. He begs Ash to give him another chance but he is denied and Ash kills him instead. gale_r_parac.jpg|Parano character artwork from the official Galerians: Ash website. pr.jpg|A Head artbook painting vlcsnap-2013-03-10-19h12m28s92.png|Parano holds a knife to Ash's neck, suspicious of his motives. vlcsnap-2013-03-10-19h23m18s178.png|"You think this is funny, Nitro?" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-21h48m56s198.png|Spider, Ash, and Nitro look at Parano in his cowardly state. vlcsnap-2013-03-10-21h44m24s123.png|Parano ashmed as Ash lectures him during his execution. vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h26m14s185.png|Parano appears from Ash's mind, during Ash's mental breakdown. 00007acw.jpeg|Photo of Parano obtained after beating Galerians: Ash on Normal with at least a B rank. IMG_0927.jpg|Parano lineart. IMG_0916.jpg|Parano concept art from the Galerians A Head artbook. Trivia *Parano is the only member of the Last Galerians that Rion does not kill himself. *Parano's outfit is brown and black in concept art and in the FMVs, but his in-game model is actually black and red. *While Parano's psychic ability seems to be control of electricity, he will still take full damage from Breakaron. *He bears a resemblance to many interpretations of what Jack the Ripper, the infamous serial killer, would look like (hat, cape, knives, and a monocle or in Parano's case, mono-goggle.) *Although it is hard to notice, Parano can be seen standing on a hanging aircraft part doing the first encounter with him. He will only drop down after killing 2 out of the 4 robots he sends to attack you. *Parano's name is from the word "paranoia", which means constant auspiciousness and frequent refusal to believe in people. *Different from any other Galerian, rather than teeth, Parano has fangs. *The soldiers Parano transforms into his puppets are shown still active after his second defeat, implying they don't need necessarily him to work. *The nature of the robots Parano employs in his battles is never explained, but Rion says they are in part human, having a short vision. If looked with caution, they look like giant fetuses, like those in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital from the first game. Since Michelangelo City is said to be a ruined town, almost completely conquered by Ash's army, it can speculated Parano took what remained of Clinical Chief Lem's experiments, and transformed them into a weapon. *Parano is one of few Galerians, alongside Rainheart (at first) and Nitro, who does not received compassion by Rion. This is probably because they are the only two that showed actual pleasure in killing people or causing pain. Still, Rainheart was brainwashed by PPECs, and Parano and Nitro were "programmed" to be who they are; so it's unknown if Rion retained these feelings until the end. Ironically, the fact of being created as a bloodthirsty killer by Ash's own emotional weaknesses, makes him arguably less contemptible compared to Clinical Chief Lem, Major Romero and, above all, Dorothy, which instead did what they did by their free will. Category:Last Galerians Category:Galerians Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters